jason and sam a general hospital story
by jeaninereach
Summary: let me know what u think 3


Jason and Sam a general hospital story

Jason has been crushing on Sam for a while now but he did not think she would like a guy like him. Sam has been crushing on Jason as well and she wants them to be together.

Jason was with his friend Spinelli and his friend maxi. They were at a restaurant. Maxi said so Jason are you going to ask Sam out? Jason said I wish but she would never go for someone like me. She deserves someone better. She is so pretty and she doesn't want to be seen around with me. I know it.

Maxi said how do you know this? Jason said one of her friends told me that she always talks bad about me and that she said that I mess up her life and she really wants to stay far away from me. Then he said look guys I have to go I will see you later.

So he got up and went home and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep dreaming of Sam. Back with maxi Sam came in and sat down by them and they told Sam everything that Jason had told them and they told her that he looked so hurt and upset as well.

Sam then said I need to talk to him. I can see us being together and I want us to be. Maxi said well to be honest with you Sam you might want to go and find him now because he seemed so hurt that he might of just rode off for a while and you know when he does that no one knows when he comes back.

Spinelli said let me call him and see were he is. So Sam said ok and he called. Jason picked up the phone and said hello? Spinelli said hey were are you? Jason said I am home. Why? Are you ok? Are you in trouble?

Spinelli said no I was just checking up on you and to make sure you are ok. Jason said thanks and I am home. I am laying down in my room. Spinelli put his phone on speaker and said are you ok though because you sound hurt?

Jason said I just cant stop thinking about Sam. I close my eyes and I see her and I just wish we could be together but it wont happen. She will never want to be with me. Even if we were together she would never want to start a family with me. I am nothing.

As Sam was hearing this she had tears in her eyes. She got up and left and went to his place as fast as she could. Maxi knew were she was going. Soon Spinelli hung up with Jason. Jason fell back to sleep.

Sam ran into Jason's house very fast and ran up to his room. Once she got in there she saw him sleeping. She decided to stay and lay down next to him in his bed.

She fell asleep. After a while Jason woke up. When he woke up he saw Sam sleeping next to him. So he got up and put a blanket over her but she woke up. Sam said Jason were are you going? Jason said I was going to get you a blanket.

Sam said come back and snuggle. Jason got in the bed and said what are you doing here Sam? Sam said I herd you on the phone with Spinelli. He had his phone on speaker and don't get mad at him because I told him to do it.

Jason then said you herd the entire thing? She nodded her head yes. Jason then looked away from her. He felt embarrassed. Then Sam said Jason kiss me.

Jason looked at her and then he kissed her with so much passion. It was meant to be. Jason pulled back and said Sam are you shore about this? Sam said I have never been more shore in my life Jason. They kissed again.

After they broke there kiss Sam said are you going to the party later at sunnys house? Jason said yea I am. Are you? She said yes so I guess I will see you there. She got up and said I have to get ready. He said ok bye. They kissed again.

Jason got ready for the party. Once he got there he went over by sunny and they were talking. Jason saw Sam but she was talking to this other guy. She was smiling and laughing. Jason knew that it was to good to be true.

Sunny said Jason you ok man? Jason nodded and said I have to go I will catch you up later. Sunny said ok. So Jason left and he went on his motorcycle and left. Sam herd his motorcycle and went outside and saw him leave. She got upset.

She went back in and went over to sunny and asked why he left and sunny said he had to go but I have a feeling it has something to do with you and that guy you were talking to. Sam said he was hitting on me and I told him that I like someone else.

Sunny said Sam he really likes you which you know but he feels that he is not good enough for you. Sam said I need to talk to him and fast do you know were he went? Sunny said I am not sure but check his house first and if he is not there then check the port.

She said thank you and then she went to his house. When she got there she saw Spinelli and she said were is Jason? He said you just mist him. He had to go to the station. Sam said why? He said he knew that you were coming back after and he didn't want you to see him upset and see him crying.

She said wait he was crying o my god ok I am going to the station. Spinelli said I was not supposed to tell you that Sam. Sam said no I am glad that you said that. He is not staying there all night. So she left and went to the station.

Once she got there she saw Jason talking to Dante. She stood right behind Jason. Jason said ok so I can help you. I am here all night. Dante said what about the party? Jason said I had to leave. Dante said o because of Sam?

Jason said yea I don't want to talk about it right now. I am already upset enough. I don't want to cry here. He said I understand. Jason said I can stay all night. Sam wont stop by here. She didn't even noticed that I was gone. She was to into that other guy.

Jason then said so what do I have to do? Dante said well first you need to talk to Sam because I know you wont focus well Jason. Jason said I am fine. I can focus. Dante said talk to her. Then he left him standing there.

Jason turned around and saw Sam standing there and said how long were you standing there? Sam said the entire time Jason and we need to talk. Jason said I cant because I have to help Dante. Sam said he just said you need to talk to me Jason.

Jason said I cant now Sam. Sam said lets go back to your place and talk Jason. Dante said Jason go man. You don't have to stay here. Jason took a deep breath and said ok. He then left with Sam and they went back to his place.

Once they got there they sat down and Jason said what did you want to talk about? Sam said I herd what you said to Dante Jason. Jason said Sam please I don't want you to have to pretend to like me. Its ok.

Sam said Jason I am not pretending to like you I really do. That guy at the party was a creep and I told him I like someone else and that someone else is you. Jason looked at her and said so lets just say we get together would you be happy?

Sam said of course I will be Jason. She then moved closer to him and took his hand and they looked at each other and then they kissed. After they broke there kiss Jason said so will you be with me? Sam said yes I will Jason. I am so sure that we are meant for each other.

Jason said me to. I am so happy because I was worried that you would never even like me. Sam said Jason you don't have to worry about that. Jason said yea I know. Jason said I am going to go and lay down for a while. Sam said ok.

So he went and laid down in his room. Jason still couldn't sleep well so he was walking in to the living room and then he stopped because he herd Sam talking to one of her friends that was over. Her friend said so do you want to come to the club with us?

Sam said yea lets get out of here. Jason is sleeping anyway. Her friend said good then we can find you a real man. Sam did not say anything. Jason herd the entire thing. Sam just turned around to get her jacket and she saw Jason standing there with his head down.

Jason lifted his head up and then he said I have to go to the station. He grabbed his jacket and then left. Sam felt so bad. Jason got to the station and Dante said I hope you worked things out because I need you.

Jason said what do you need? Dante said its about Sam. Someone is after her. That's all Jason had to here and he said I am on it. Dante said I hope so and he handed Jason the folder. He looked it over and it seems like Sam is in great danger.

Jason left and went to the port to find this guy. Back with Sam and her friends they were at the club. Sam was not in the mood. Her friend said come with me Sam. So they both got up and went to the port.

Her friend said Sam what's wrong? Sam said I cant stop thinking of Jason. After that they herd a gun go off. They both ran to the other side of the port. It was the guy who was hitting on Sam at the party.

Sam saw him shoot again towards them and they both ducked down. The man shot again and this time Jason jumped in front and he ended up getting shot. Then Jason shot the guy and called for back up.

Sam ran out to him and said Jason are you ok? Were did you get shot? Jason was laying on the ground. He did not answer her. Dante ran over and said get me an ambulance. Dante said Sam get out of here now.

Sam said what is going on Dante? He said that guy was trying to kill you and once I told Jason he was on the case he left and all he had was his gun. He took the shot for you. You need to get out of here now. It is not safe for you.

Sam said no I am going to the hospital with Jason. I don't care if I get hurt Dante. I am not leaving Jason's side. I love him. I am not going to loose him. The ambulance came and they took Jason in it. Sam got in the back and held Jason's hand. She was crying.

Once they got to the hospital they brought him into a room. The doctor came out and told Sam that the gun shot just missed his arm. He will be fine. He is sleeping now but you can go in and see him when ever you are ready to.

So she ran into the room and sat down next to him. She took his hand and she started to cry. Jason herd her crying so he turned his head and put his other hand on her face a whipped the tears away.

Sam said Jason I am so sorry. She could not stop crying. Jason said Sam don't be. You are safe now. I promise you that. You don't need to stay here Sam. Sam said Jason I am not leaving you. Jason said I thought that is what you wanted.

Sam said no Jason not at all. I love you. Jason said I love you to and they kissed with so much passion. Jason said when can I get out of here? Sam said I will get the doctor. The doctor came in and said you look better and you should be good to go home.

Jason said ok thank you. He then got up and they left together. Once they got back home Jason said I am going to go and lay down and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I mean you don't have to.

Sam kissed him and said I would love to Jason. So they both went up stairs and went into the bedroom and laid in bed together. Once they laid down Sam cuddled up with Jason and they started to kiss with so much passion.

After a few Jason broke the kiss and said Sam are you sure about this? Sam said Jason I have never been so shore. Jason kiss me. I love you. Jason said I love you to. They went back to kissing.

They started to undress each other. Jason said Sam we can stop if you want. Sam said no keep going Jason. Please Jason. Jason did as she said.

After they made love to each other they both fell asleep. In the morning Sam woke up and Jason was still sleeping. So she got up and got dressed and went downstairs. She left his place and went to meet up with her friends.

Jason woke up and saw that she was gone. He got dressed and went down stairs and saw that she had left. He felt bad because he thought she left because he thought that he wasn't good enough for her.

So he went right to work. He was upset though. Once he got there Dante said are you ok man? Jason said I don't know. Sam and I we well you know. Dante said ok so you had sex with her. So what's wrong? You both love each other.

Jason said I woke up and she was gone. She left. I know why to. Dante said why? Jason said because I am not good enough for her. She didn't like what she saw and everything. I know it. He then sat down at his desk.

Dante said man you don't know that. Jason said yea I do man. Listen I am going to go and help out with the filing. So that is were I will be if you need me. When he got up Dante sat at his own desk and took out his cell phone.

Dante called Sam. Sam said hello? Dante said we need to meet some were and fast. She said ok meet me at the dock. He said I am on my way.

Once they both got there they both said hi to each other. Sam said what's up? Dante said its about Jason. Sam said what's wrong? Is he ok? Dante said no he is not Sam.

Dante continued with Sam he came in all upset this morning and I asked him why and he said that you left when you woke up and he thinks that he is not good enough for you. He thinks that you didn't like what you saw and everything.

Sam said o my god. Ok so I need to find him. Dante said he is at the station. He is doing some filing today. Sam said ok I am going to the station now and thank you. He said any time. So Sam made her way to the station.

When she got there she saw Jason at his desk and he was on his phone. Jason said ok I will be there in a second. He hung up the phone and said if you guys need be I will be down with forensics. He then started to walk down the hall.

Sam followed him down. When he got down there he said ok what do we have so far? One guy said well the guys who was after Sam got out of jail. Jason said your telling me that Sam is out there with out protection?

The guy said we thought that you would be protecting her. You are always together. Jason did not answer for a while but then he said I have to find her and tell her that she will need a body guard. She can choose who ever she wants.

Sam then said I want you Jason to be my body guard. Jason turned around and said Sam how long were you standing there for? Sam said the entire time. Jason said ok well we have to figure stuff out with your guard and everything.

Sam said I want you to be my guard Jason. You said I can choose so I choose you. Jason said ok I will be your guard. Then Jason said but when I am not around you will have someone else. Sam that is fine. Jason said ok.

He then said why don't you go and wait up by Dante. I have to finish up things here. As he said that Dante came down and said there is a reason why she is here Jason. You need to talk to her now. Jason looked at Sam and said I will be right up.

So Jason said I will go and talk to her. So he went up and sat at his desk across from Sam. Jason said what did you want to talk about? Sam said I left this morning because I was going to meet my friends. Jason I love you.

Jason looked at her and said I love you to and I thought that you had regrets. I mean you are so beautiful Sam and I am nothing. So I thought when you woke up you looked over at me and said I have to get out of here.

Jason then said I don't want you to have regret s Sam. As he was saying this she had tears in her eyes and he was crying as well. She could tell that he was hurt. Jason then said I am so in love with you but if you don't love me back I will have to deal with it.

Jason then said last night was the best night of my life. Sam you mean so much to me. Jason then got up and went back down to finish his work. Dante came over and sat down by Sam and said see I told you he was hurt. Sam said I know I will fix this.

Later on that night Jason was home and he went into his bed and fell asleep. Sam came in and laid down next to him. Jason was having a dream. His dream was about him and Sam. That they were happy together.

Then they went out by the water and she said Jason we cant be together. I need someone who can take care of me and be there for me. Jason was saying Sam please I love you and I will be there for you I promise.

He then woke up and saw Sam laying down next to him. Sam said Jason are you ok? Jason said Sam what are you doing here? Sam said I wont leave you Jason. Now get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow. Jason said ok. So they cuddled together and they both fell right to sleep.

Soon morning had arrived and Jason woke up. He saw Sam sleeping. He had a smile on his face. Sam woke up and said hey Jason how did you sleep? Jason said not bad how about you? Sam said great because I am here with you.

Jason said Sam I am sorry for crying and breaking down in front of you yesterday. Sam said Jason you have every right to and I have no regrets at all with you. That is the honest truth. Jason said I know I believe you. Then they both kissed each other with so much passion.

Sam said after they kissed I have to go but I will see you later. Jason said ok. Be carful. She said I will. Sam got up and left his place and went to the dock because she was meeting a friend there.

Her friend showed up and said why do you stay with Jason? Sam said because I love him. I feel safe with him. Then her friend said how can you trust me. Sam said what do you mean? Her friend said I am sorry to say this to you but I work with the guy who shot Jason.

Sam said what do you mean? She said he is my boy friend. Then out of no were the guy came out and covered Sam and took her away. When Sam woke up from being knocked out she was in a room but she was locked inside another room with see through glass and she could not get out.

She still had her cell phone with her. So she called Dante on his cell phone. Dante said hey Sam. Sam was crying and said Dante were is Jason? Dante said Sam what is wrong? Jason was right by Dante and he put the phone on speaker.

Sam said one of my so called friends is in a relationship with the man who took the shot at Jason. Dante they have me locked in a room. I think he might rape me. Dante said ok Jason and I are on our way.

Sam said no Jason cant come. I don't want him to get hurt. I wont be able to live with my self if he gets hurt. Dante said Sam we are on our way. He then hung up the phone.

Jason said I am going to kill that guy if he touches Sam. They got there guns and left. Back with Sam she was trying to find a way out. Then the man came in. he said you are mine Sam. Jason doesn't deserve you.

Sam said I love Jason. I always will and there is nothing you can do to change that. He said what if I show you how much I care about you. Sam said don't come near me you son of a bitch. Then as he was coming on to Sam the door was broke down. It was Jason and he had a gun.

Jason saw that he was on top of Sam and that she was trying to fight back but she couldn't because she was to weak. Jason pushed him to the side and Dante came in and pined him against the wall and the guy would not stay still.

Dante said stay still or I am going to have to shoot. The guy said not if I shoot Sam first. He pulled out a gun. Jason sot the guy and he died right away because Jason shot him right in the heart. Sam was crying and she was shaking.

Dante called in for the copes to take the body away. Jason ran over to Sam and said Sam it is Jason its ok I am here. She pushed him away and said stay away from me. I hate you. Jason didn't know what to do.

Dante said Sam calm down its just us. Its just Dante and Jason. Sam said I want to go home. Jason said Dante take her home I have to um go and do something. Dante knew that the words that Sam said to him hurt him.

Dante took Sam home and she said were is Jason? Dante said you told him to leave you alone and that you hate him. So he is staying out of your way. You need to sleep and he will be back later and then you both can talk.

Sam said ok. She felt so bad. That night when Jason got home he went right up to his room. Sam saw him go past the guest room. Jason went into his room and took off his jacket and his shirt and laid down on his bed.

Sam saw him laying on his bed. She knew by saying the words I hate you hurt him. So she went in and put a blanket over him. Jason opened his eyes and said you ok? Sam said yea are you ok? Jason said yea I am fine.

Sam said Jason I know you are hurting. I am so sorry for saying that to you. She was crying so much. Jason got up and put his arms around her. Then he whipped her tears away and pulled her close to him. She cried even more. Jason said Sam sweetie don't cry and I am not mad.

I will be honest and say that I was hurt but I know that you were hurt worse and It was not right for me to just leave for the day. It is my fault you got hurt in the first place. Sam said Jason? Jason said no Sam it was. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't.

Sam said Jason you are human just like the rest of us. You cant be there for me all the time. Jason said but I want you to be proud of me and I want you to trust me and feel that you can come to me and I can come to you for anything.

But now I feel like I failed you. Sam looked up at Jason and saw that he meant every word that he had just said and he had tears in his eyes as well. Sam didn't say anything and she kissed him with so much passion.

After they kissed Sam said Jason you will never fail me. Jason said but you said you hated me and I don't want you to hate me or have regrets. Sam kissed him again and said Jason that will never happen.

Then they kept kissing each other. Jason laid down on the bed as they were kissing each other. Sam undid Jason's pants and he took off her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. She slid out of her pants and underwear.

Jason then rolled over so he was now on top of her. He slid into her and started off slow and then as they both were reaching there climax he went faster. After making love Jason laid down next Sam and Sam said that was amazing Jason I love you so much.

Jason said I love you to and I need to ask you something. Sam said ok. Jason pulled out a box and opened it and said will you marry me Sam? Sam had tears in her eyes and they were happy tears. She said Jason I will. Yes I will marry you.

They kissed each other and he put the ring on her finger. They both were so happy. They talked for a while and then they both fell asleep in each others arms. They slept so well that night.

Once morning came Sam woke up and saw Jason sleeping. After a while he woke up and saw Sam looking at him. He said how long have you been up for? Sam said just a little while. Jason said you can wake me up.

Sam said you look really sexy when you are asleep though. He laughed and gave her a kiss. Jason then said I need to tell you something Sam. She said ok go ahead. He said I always loved you. From the first time we saw each other. But I know you were with some one else then.

Sam said yea I was and I am happy to be with you Jason. Jason said I am happy to be with you as well Sam but when I saw you with him it hurt like you would not believe. He knew that I liked you a lot and any time he saw me looking at you to he would kiss you.

He threatened me and he told me to stay away form you for a while and for that time I was. Any time you would be around I would say I had to go or I would just go up to my room and stay in there. When you moved in here with me I knew that I had to stay away.

Sam was holding Jason's hand and looking down while he was talking trying to take it all in and then she looked up at him and saw that he was crying. He then laid down and rolled over and said I was just wondering if you would be happy with me because I am not like that other guy at all.

Sam said Jason roll over and look at me. So he did. Sam said Jason I never was happy with him and I always liked yo but I never thought that we would be together but I am so happy that we are and I would not change anything at all. I love you Jason.

He kissed her with so much passion. They really were in love with each other. Jason then said I want to make you happy Sam. Sam said you always make me happy. Every time I am by you or I see you I am happy.

Jason smiled at her and said you make me very happy to Sam. Sam said lets go down and get something to eat and get this day started. I have to get to work. Jason said ok but I wish that we could just stay in bed all day together. Sam said I know.

So they both got up and showered and went down and got something to eat. After they ate Sam kissed Jason good bye and left for work. On her way to work she stopped at Kelly's to get a coffee. While she was there she saw Dante there.

She sat down and said so Jason feels that I have regrets with him. Dante said do you? She said no of course not. I love him so much and I am going to marry him. Dante said well everyone is happy for you both because we knew that you two were meant to be together.

Sam said sometime I feel like I am not good enough for him. I feel like he deserves some one better. He always makes me feel safe and I love him. Dante said did you tell him this. Sam said no. she then said I um have to go to work so I will stop by later.

She got up and left and Dante got up and went to Jason's house. When he got there Jason said what's up? Dante said its Sam. Jason said what is wrong? Is she hurt? Dante said Jason know she is not physically hurt. Jason said what do you mean?

Dante said look I ran into Sam at Kelly's and we were talking and she said that she feels like she is not good enough for you. Jason she had tears in her eyes and then she got up and left for work. Jason said ok I will stop over and talk to her now. Thanks Dante.

So he left and went to go and talk to Sam. When he got there he saw Sam at her desk. So he went over and sat down. Sam looked up and said Jason what are you doing here babe? He said Dante told me what you two talked about at Kelly's.

Sam said Jason don't worry about it. Jason said no I want to worry about it. Why don't you feel like you are good enough for me? Be honest Sam.

I feel like I am not good enough for you Jason. You are perfect for me and nothing will ever change that. You have to believe me when I say I love you just like when you say you love me I believe you.

Sam had tears going down her face. She said Jason I love you so much. Jason said I know you do and I love you to. We are going to get through this together. Sam said good I am glad and I cant wait till we are married. Jason said I cant wait to.

The next day Sam and Jason were laying in bed together and then the phone rang. Jason was talking to sunny. Once Jason was off the phone he looked at Sam and said I have to go to work but when I get back we will start planning for the wedding. She said ok and they kissed.

Jason got up and left to go to work. Once he got there sunny said you have to go down to the port and shut this guy down Jason. He said ok I am on it. So Jason left and went down to the port. When he got down there he saw the guy that he was after.

The guy had a gun so Jason took his out. The guy saw Jason and started to shoot at him. Jason was shooting back and he ended up getting shot in the arm. He was tough though. He ended up finishing the job and went back to sunnys place.

Once he got there sunny said Jason you need to go the hospital now. Jason said I cant I promised Sam that I would meet her at Kelly's and we would start planning the wedding. Sunny said well if you don't get to the hospital there wont be a wedding.

Jason said fine but please stop there and tell her I will be there as soon as I can. Back with Sam she was waiting for Jason. Sunny walked in and Sam said were is Jason? Sunny said listen Sam he was out at work and he got shot and he is at the hospital.

I had to force him to go. He knew that he was supposed to meet you here but he was bleeding way to much. He thinks you hate him now. So when you get to the hospital don't be shocked if he doesn't want to see anyone. He feels like he let you down.

Sam said I need to get to the hospital right now. Sunny said I will take you there. Jason was in the ambulance at my place when I left so we should get there before them. So they rushed to the hospital and Sam had tears in her eyes. She needed to see Jason.

Once they got there they went to the desk and said what room is Jason in and the doctor said they are wheeling him in right now. Sam turned around and saw Jason laying on the stretcher. He looked like he was hurt and in pain.

The doctor went in and stitched Jason up and said that he needs to rest. Jason said I cant I have to go and meet Sam. If I don't show up she will hate me. The doctor said Jason I am sorry but you need to stay here and rest.

Sam and sunny were outside by his door and Sam herd Jason say I need to go and meet Sam. If I don't show up she will hate me. She knew that he had to stay but she also knew that he didn't want to let her down. Sunny said see I told you he feels guilty.

Sam said yea I know what you mean. The doctor looked out by the door and said to Jason Sam is here with sunny. Jason said I don't want her to see me like this and she probably hates me. Sam herd that as well.

The doctor said why would she hate you. You were doing your job Jason. Jason said I know I was but I promised her that I would be there and I wasn't. we were supposed to be planning for our wedding and I didn't show up. The doctor said Jason how about I send her in to talk to you.

Jason said she wouldn't want to come in. I am telling you she hates me. I should have been there. If I watched better at when he was shooting I wouldn't be here right now and I could be with her at Kelly's. Sam then knocked on the door and said Jason can we talk.

The doctor said I will leave you to alone. Sam walked over to Jason and sat next to him in the bed. Jason said Sam I can explain. Sam kissed him and said Jason you have nothing to tell me. Jason said no I do. Sam if I watched a little closer I would not be here right now and we would be planning our wedding.

Sam said Jason look at me. He did and he had tears in his eyes. Sam said I am so happy that you are ok Jason. We can plan another time. Jason said I know but Sam I didn't call you and I wanted to come and see you but sunny said I had to come here. I am not blaming sunny because its all my fault anyway.

Sunny stuck his head in and said not to interrupt but I have to get back and Jason I know you don't blame me but I was not going to let you bleed like that. Jason said I know. Sunny left and Sam said Jason you were hurt really bad. Jason said I was going to come and meet you and then after go to the doctors.

Sam said Jason you needed help and that's why you are here. Jason said I would have been fine till after. Sam said Jason I know you want to be there all the time for me and you know just as much as me with our jobs sometimes that wont happen.

Jason said but Sam I don't like promising someone something and cant keep it especially you Sam. Sam looked at Jason and kissed him and said Jason its ok and I don't hate you and I never will. Now rest up and then we can leave and once we het home I will take care of you.

Jason said I am the one who is supposed to be taking care of you Sam. Sam said not this time Jason. Jason said that is not fair. Sam said well life isn't fair. She then kissed him. Si after a while Jason was free to go home.

When he got home he went into the shower. When he got out he put a towel on and walked into his room. When he got in there he saw Sam in a very sexy outfit. Jason was still a little wet from his shower but Sam didn't care.

Sam said come here Jason. So he did. They started to kiss. Sam took his towel away and threw it on the floor. Jason started to peel off her outfit and soon she was undressed as well. Sam said this is how I will take care of you.

Jason said I will take care of you now. He rolled on top of her. They were so much in love. They both knew it. They felt as one. Jason slid into Sam and he started slowly and then as they both were reaching there climax he went faster and then they were one.

After making love Jason laid next to Sam and was rubbing her face. Jason said thank you for taking care of me and thank you for not hating me. Sam said Jason I could never hate you and your welcome.

Jason and Sam fell asleep in each others arms that night and they both slept so well.

A week went by and Jason was feeling so much better and Sam and Jason started planning for there wedding. One day Sam went dress shopping. While she was looking at herself in the mirror she had tears in her eyes.

Her mom said why are you crying Sam? Sam said I am just so happy that I am marrying Jason. But I don't know about the dress. It doesn't matter what dress I will wear I wont look good enough for him. Maxi said Sam come on you know you will look amazing.

Carly said Sam I have been friends with Jason for so long and trust me you are going to leave him speechless. Sam said Carly come on I mean look at me. You honestly think that I would look pretty in any dress. I shore don't.

Sam said lets just go. So she went back in the dressing room and got dressed and walked out. Carly and maxi went to the station and saw Dante. Dante said what are you two doing here. Maxi said we need to talk to Jason. NOW.

Dante said he is down stairs go right down. They said thanks and ran down the stairs. Once they got there they saw Jason reading a file. Jason looked up and said what are you guys doing here? Carly said its Sam.

Jason put down the file and said is she ok? Maxi said yea she is but we were dress shopping for the wedding and while she was trying on this dress she said It doesn't matter because she will never look good enough for you Jason.

Jason said what do you mean? She is so beautiful. Why is she saying that? Carly said I am not sure but you need to talk to her. Jason said I will call her now. Right when he said that they herd a phone and maxi picked it up.

She put it on speaker because it was Sam. Sam said hey were are you? Maxi said o me and Carly had to go and ask Dante something. Sam said ok well what ever you do don't tell Jason what I said today. Maxi said why not?

Sam said because he will just laugh and its true though. I really loved the dress that I wore today but it doesn't matter because I will never look good enough for him. He says I'm pretty all the time but I don't see it. I never will because its not true.

Jason then said Sam you are so pretty and I love you and I cant wait to see you in your dress that you choose. Sam said ok either you have me on speaker or Jason is reading my mind. They all laughed and Jason said she has you on speaker and Sam I will be home in a while and when I get home we will talk.

Sam said ok. Then they hung up the phone. Jason got home a little while later. He went up to his room and saw Sam sleeping but she had tears going down her face. Jason laid on the bed next to her and rubbed her face.

Sam rolled over and said I am sorry that I am so emotional. Its just I don't feel like I am good enough for you Jason. Jason said Sam you are perfect for me in every way and that's a fact. Sam said really? Jason said yea really. They both smiled at each other and then they kissed.


End file.
